Hikari D. Stelar
Hikari D. Stelar (ひかり·D·ステラ Hikari D. Sutera), born Steakotto (ステーキオットー Sutēkiottō) also known as Stelar the Hedgehog '(ハリネズミステラ ''Harinezumi no Stelar de) is a Insanace, pirate, son of Revolutionary Army's Commander, Hikari D. Hawkeye, the grandson of the famed marine, Hikari D. Magnum, the foster son of a mountain bandit, Duglas, the boyfriend of Airashi Okubyona, the late brother of the "Shadow Hand" Rogue and the revolutionary Barto, and soon-to-be father of Hikari D. Subarashi. His life long dream is to become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the previous Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. He believes that being Pirate King means one has the most freedom in the world. He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi. As the founder and captain of the Insane Pirates, he is the first member who makes up the crew, as well as one of its top three fighters. Stelar has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, challenging the Shichibukai, the Marines, and even a Yonko, as well as committing felonies and actions which were deemed threatening by the World Government. What is more, in the majority of these confrontations, he emerges as the victor. He has gained a reputation for being "reckless" and, in some cases, "insane". He is, therefore, infamous for being the only known pirate to not only deliberately attack the three most important government facilities, but also escape from all of them alive. The additional fact that he punched a Tenryubito with full knowledge of the consequences, as well as his heritage, has caused Stelar to be labeled as a "Dangerous Future Element", making the Navy along his greatest enemies. These acts, amongst other things, have given him his current bounty of $400,000,000,. Having had a bounty of $300,000,000 prior to his arrival at Sabaody Archipelago, Stelar is one of eleven rookie pirates who has been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas", the eleven pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 to have reached the Red Line. He is also one of the pirates widely regarded as The Worst Generation. Appearance Stelar is renowned for his trademark headband (from which he gets his nickname "Headband Stelar"), which was lent to him when he was young by the legendary pirate captain, "Red-Haired" Corvus, who in turn received it from Gol D. Roger. Stelar wears a red cardigan, with black trousers and black open fingered gloves, along with white socks in light blue shoes. He has short hair and is always wearing his signature headband. His tail has a shade of crimson running along it, and a light blue star-shaped pendant, a common trait in most of the Insanace race. He was severely wounded by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and recieved a large '''X-shaped scar on his chest. Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. In the pre-timeskip, he was short since he appeared quite dwarfed by most individuals. Before Timeskip He wears a long black coat, black gloves, blue short pants, green shoes, and a sleevless blue shirt under said coat. And a long, yellow orange stripped headband, his pupils are dark blue. Stelar may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island but will switch back to his trademark black coat and blue shorts after the adventures on that island are over. Despite this, he will wear his usual outfit in different colors and has been known to sport other miscellaneous items on his person from time to time. *During Dark Stelar''' arc,'' he wore black shorts, and his usual black coat with the sleeveless shirt under it. *During ''Rosy & Dark Soul's Attack ''arc, he wore a black wristband around his left wrist with a white bangle over it. *During the ''Insane Pirates ''arc,he wore black shorts because they had pockets in which he could carry meat. *After the '''''Rusukaina arc, Stelar lost his left arm, and gained a new robotic one from Anthony. With his Devil Fruit powers and a update he recieved from Molok, he can turn the arm into a plasma energy converter cannon, swords, and other weapons. *During the Tic-Toc Island arc, Stelar wore an open navy short sleeved shirt with a sunflower pattern, along with his standard black shorts and yellow sash. He also wore a fake beard. Upon entering the Colosseum he wore viking style armor, complete with a sword and shield, until it was stripped from him due to violation of the weight restriction. Upon revision to the weight restriction he added a cape and wore the same viking style helmet he wore previously. Along with his registration number '0556' on the back of his shirt, obscured by his cape. *During the Impel Down '''arc, Stelar wore a yellow cardigan and black trousers without his sash, these clothes given to him by the okamas. No matter where he is, Stelar wears his Headband through absolutely everything, though at the start, the headband was prone to getting knocked off his head easily, forcing Stelar to either put it aside or have someone hold onto it during fights. From the Setting Sail arc forwards, he keeps the headband on. After Timeskip After his training, a few things have changed. Stelar wears an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons (which shows the '''X-shaped scar covering most of his chest he received), with a yellow sash tied around his waist, somewhat reminiscent of Gol D. Roger's outfit. He also gained a mechanical arm due to witnessing "Truth" and gained great alchemical knowledge. He has grown slightly taller, and is shown to be significantly more muscular due to his training. This can be seen in instances where his neck is slightly thicker, more pronounced deltoids, and his chest also having more definition. Category:Insane Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:Pirate Captains Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Hikari Family Category:Duglas Family Category:Tic-Toc Colosseum Gladiator Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiator Category:Will of D Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Insanaceidae